1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus which can change an output resolution.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a printing apparatus which handles dot pattern characters, when printing resolution is changed, the apparatus copes with such a change in printing resolution by handling the dot pattern characters as a character size different from the character size which has been used so far (for instance, a character of the 10-point size when the resolution is set to 400 dpi is regarded as a character of the 20-point size when the resolution is set to 200 dpi) or by executing a correction to thin out the dots or the like.
However, in the above conventional example, since priority has been given to the display resolution, there is an inconvenience that if the resolution is changed slightly, no corresponding dot pattern character exists. On the contrary, when dot pattern characters are changed, the resolution becomes improper and the unfit printing is executed.
On the other hand, in recent years, although a printing apparatus using vector fonts (outline fonts) has been put into practical use, in such an apparatus, since upon printing and outputting, the process to generate character patterns is preferred every time the printing operation is executed, it is inevitable that the throughput of the apparatus deteriorates.
Hitherto, there has been proposed a printing apparatus constructed in a manner such that when an image is printed onto a recording paper, its printing density can be changed.
Upon setting of the printing density of such a printing apparatus, it is predetermined by an initial value or is changed by a designation of a command or the like.
However, in the above conventional example, since the printing density has been set irrespective of a memory capacity, for example there is a case where in spite of the fact that a sufficient memory capacity is provided, the printing is executed at a low density, so that the printing of a low quality is obtained, or where, although the capacity is small, the operator intends to execute printing of a high density, the throughput deteriorates or an over-memory (overflow of memory) or the like occurs. Particularly, in such a printing apparatus, an apparatus which can expand the RAM also exists. In such a case, there frequently occurs a situation that a set value of the printing density is improper for the capacity of the expanded auxiliary RAM.